


You Make Me Feel Safe

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Series: Our Love is Untouchable [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Gay Raphael Santiago, Gay Simon Lewis, Love, M/M, Protective Raphael Santiago, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: After the facing the horrors that Clary brought into their lives. Simon and Raphael didn't think things could get worse. But, they were wrong.





	1. When it Rains it Pours

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I hope you guys like it!

Simon hadn’t slept a wink and neither did Raphael. They were in Magnus’ luxurious Brooklyn loft. Once the medics had treated Simon and Raphael’s wounds Magnus had taken them back to his place. He didn’t want the couple to go back inside Raphael’s penthouse and see all the chaos Clary had caused.

 

Simon cried all night, and Raphael just held onto his Bebé reassuring him that everything was going to be fine.” Simon wanted to believe his lover. He really did, but he couldn’t help but feel that this wasn’t over.

 

Simon got up to sit on the edge of the bed and Raphael followed suit. Raphael kissed Simon’s shoulder, “Let me get you some tea?” Simon hugged himself as he nodded slowly. Raphael left the room to get Simon’s tea.

 

Simon decided to grab his phone to keep himself distracted. He decided to check the news app, and he dropped his phone out of shock when he saw that news was full of pictures of him, Raphael, Jace, Izzy, and Clary. Simon got up and ran out of the room to find Raphael.

 

Simon ran into the living room to see Magnus sitting on his couch with his head in his hands and Raphael standing behind the couch who had his hands over his mouth. Simon looked over to the TV and saw his picture up on the screen along with a picture of Raphael and Clary. The TV anchor had a grim look on his face as he said, “A college professor and his student were attacked late last night by a student from the same university. The girl, Clarissa Fray, had been detained and sent to an institution for mentally ill criminals, but not soon enough. This young lady killed Jace Wayland, a student from the same university, by a gun shot fired point blank. It is unclear if Jace was working with Clarissa or not. Officials have not yet addressed the situation. It doesn’t end there folks. Clarissa also buried her girlfriend alive in what we suspect to be her father’s grave. Isabelle Lightwood was rescued just in the nick of time....”

 

Raphael then looked behind him and noticed Simon was in the room. Raphael rushed towards his boyfriend, “Bebé! No don’t listen to this let’s go inside!” Simon continued to listen in a silent state of shock as Raphael dragged him inside.

 

“… This story isn’t over yet folks early this morning the dead body of the officer who was taking Clarissa to the institution was found dead and the car empty. Officials say they have sent a SWAT team into the woods of upstate New York in hopes of finding Clarissa before she can make it to a populated area and inflict harm upon innocent civilians. This horrific story raises many questions. One of the more scandalous ones being, what was this professor doing with his student in his upper east side penthouse in the middle of the night? More importantly how can this professor afford a penthouse in the upper east side!? Hahah.”

 

Simon felt himself hyperventilating by the time Raphael had brought him back to the guest room. Simon couldn’t breathe he took desperate gulps of air, but the attempts were futile. He gasped out words as he struggled to breathe, “Rapha they…she… she’s out… she’s gonna come back… and kill us… they know they all know…” Raphael sat Simon down on the bed as he got down onto his knees on the floor and cupped Simon face. He wiped away Simon tears with his thumbs as he soothingly spoke, “Bebé breathe. Just breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Yes, just like that. Look at me. Look into my eyes. I’m here. Now breathe with me. Inhale. Exhale.”

 

It took a few minutes for Simon to get his breathing steady, and when he did he fell to the floor into Raphael’s arms as he began sobbing uncontrollably. Raphael clutched onto his boyfriend as he tried to hold back his tears. He knew this was going to be hard, but he wouldn’t let anything harm his boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The Next Day_

 

Raphael made his way to the dean’s office with a pit in his stomach. He knew what was coming. It was a Saturday and the dean had called Raphael in for a meeting. Raphael entered the dean’s office and took a seat when the dean gestured him to sit.

 

The dean began to speak, “I would first like to offer my deepest condolences for the horrors you had to go through this past Thursday night.” Raphael’s face remained blank as he responded, “Could we cut the formalities and get to why you really called me here Maryse.” The dean, Maryse Lightwood, shifted in her chair as she cleared her throat, “Very well then. As we both know your face, along with Simon’s, Clarissa’s, Jace’s, and my daughter’s are plastered on every news station in the country. The media is eating up the tragic events that you went through along with the possibility of you having a relationship with Mr. Lewis.”

 

Raphael shrugged his shoulders in indifference, “Okay and?” Maryse clasped her hands together, “And, the board is displeased. We are going to face major backlash from parents this Monday, and we as a university must take a stance and address this issue. It is very clear there is something going on between you and Mr. Lewis. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been in your home in the middle of the night. It is obvious he was spending the night with you. Meaning you two did… have a relationship. Correct?”

 

Raphael leaned forward as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Are you asking me or telling me?” Maryse clasped her hands together, “Listen. Raphael you are a great professor. But, we can’t afford to have this negative light shed on this university. We’re going to have to let you go. We’ll give you some time to transition you know give you the next two months pay. Just so you can get something sorted out for yourself.”

 

Raphael chuckled, “For being such an educated woman you are quite ignorant. Does the university not do background checks of their employees? There is no need to let me go I quit. Keep the two months’ pay Maryse the university is going to need it.”

 

Maryse huffed at Raphael condescendingly, “And why would the university need your minuscule two months’ pay?” Raphael smirked, “You’ve probably heard of Santiago Tech. Correct?” Maryse raised an eyebrow, “Why of course they are our highest donor.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, “You are as stupid as I thought you were. Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raphael _Santiago._ Majority shareholder of Santiago Tech, a company my parents built from the ground up. Let me be the first to let you know that Santiago Tech will no longer be making any donations to this university from this day on. I do hope my miniscule two months’ pay eases the blow from the loss of $54 million dollars a year.”

 

Raphael smiled as he got up out of his seat and walked out of the room leaving behind a shocked and devastated Maryse Lightwood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A SWAT officer made his way through the lush forest of upstate NY. The forest floor was covered in leaves. The trees were shades of red, orange, and yellow. Leaves were falling gently. There was a gentle autumn breeze. In any other situation this place would be considered scenic, beautiful, but as the officer followed the franticly scattered messy footprints in the mud the beauty of the forest did little to calm his nerves.

 

The officer spoke softly into the mic on his shoulder, “I think I’ve got something guys.” The office followed the footprints to the edge of a 10ft drop in the middle of the forest, and when he peaked over the mini cliff he saw a body lying on the ground. The red hair of the girl lying on the ground almost blended in with the red and orange colors of the leaves that covered the forest floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat curled up on Magnus’ couch as he anxiously waited for Raphael’s return. He had tried his best to remain calm, but without Raphael by his side Simon felt a fear like no other. Paranoia. Fear that Clary would barge in through the door and finish what she started or worse… that Raphael wouldn’t return.

 

Simon heard the front door’s doorknob turning. Simon abruptly stood up and moved away from the door. He looked around himself trying to find something to defend himself. He felt like he was drowning as a crippling fear took over him. Simon ended up knocking a lamp to the ground. Magnus heard the sound of the shattering glass and ran out of the kitchen to make sure Simon was okay.

 

As Magnus ran into the living room Raphael walked in through the front door. The two ran to Simon’s side. Simon had ended up falling and cutting his hand on the shards of broken glass from the lamp. Simon felt relief when he saw Raphael, “ _Rapha!”_ Magnus ran to get a first aid kit as Raphael picked Simon up and laid him down on the couch, “Bebé what happened?”

 

Raphael sat down next to Simon on the couch and Simon crawled onto Raphael’s lap curling up into him, “I… I thought it was Clary. Please don’t leave me alone again. I was so worried… and scared.” Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon and held his wounded hand, “I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry.”

 

Magnus came rushing into the living room with the first aid kit. He began to wrap up Simon’s wound and when he was done he went to the kitchen and brought Simon a bowl of soup. Simon played around with the soup and didn’t actually eat it. Simon put the soup on the coffee table and pushed it away before he curled up onto Raphael and fell asleep. Magnus and Raphael shared a worried look before Magnus spoke up, “I think you need to take him to Lily. She’s the best therapist in the city. He’s gone through something traumatic. He needs help. He’s barley ate anything in the past two days.”

 

Raphael nodded his head, “Yeah. I know. I guess telling him I lost my job isn’t such a good idea.” Magnus’ eyes widened in shock, “You lost your job!? I swear I’m gonna kill Maryse. That bitch…” Raphael rolled his eyes, “I don’t think killing your boyfriend’s mother is wise.”

 

Before Magnus could reply Simon’s phone began to ring. The screen flashed Rebecca’s name. Raphael felt his throat dry up as he reached for the phone and greeted softly, “Hello?” There was a pause on the other end of the phone, “I’m guessing this is Raphael.” Raphael responded softly, “Yes...”

 

Rebecca’s voice was nothing but concerned, “Where is Simon? Is he okay? Let him know I’m on my way to NYC right now. Don’t let him go home. Elaine found out and she’s not… she’s being… she’s being… Listen, just don’t let her near him. Don’t take him home and don’t go to his apartment.” Raphael stuttered in shock, “Um… oh okay… I’ll just text you where we’re staying.” Rebecca responded, “Okay… just take care of him. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

 

Raphael hung up the phone and closed his eyes. Magnus remained silent for a moment, “Are you okay?” Raphael let out a broken unamused laugh, “I am now. I felt like I was suffocating all day, and when I come home my baby was hurt. But, now that I finally have him safe in my arms I can breathe easy. There’s just so much going on.” Magnus signed, “When it rains it pours. You have to stay strong Raphael. For Simon.”


	2. Don't Pick Me Apart

 

Luke sped through the interstate with his police lights on as he spoke into the walkie, “Detain her. I don’t care if she’s unconscious. Take her to a hospital. I’m on my way. She is dangerous. Stay on guard. I’ll be there in an hour.” The SWAT officer responded immediately, “Copy that.” Luke called Magnus as his speed went past 100 mph. As soon as Magnus picked up Luke began talking, “Magnus. They found her. She’s injured they’re taking her the hospital. I’m on my way. I will personally put her behind bars. Just let Simon know. So he can have some peace of mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus opens the door to find a worried brunette standing at his door, “You must be Rebecca.” The girl nodded as he gave Magnus an awkward smile, “Yeah… and you must be Magnus. Thank you for letting my brother stay here with you.” Magnus moved to the side as he gestured for Rebecca to come in, “No need to thank me. Simon is inside he’s sleeping at the moment.” Rebecca looked around the spacious loft in awe. She had never felt so out of place everything looked so expensive, “Um… where is Raphael? I would like to talk to him.”

 

Magnus smiled kindly, “He’s actually sleeping with Simon. They haven’t gotten much sleep in the past two days.” Rebecca felt tears pooling in her eyes, “I could imagine. I just can’t believe that Clary would… We’ve known her for 12 years. We grew up with her. I.. goddammit! I can’t cry in front of Simon. I need to be strong for him. Can you please show me where the bathroom is?” Magnus rubbed Rebecca’s back as he led her to the bathroom, “They found her today. She won’t be hurting anyone again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy was laying in her bed on her side. She was in her room in her parents’ home. She hadn’t left the bed since she had gotten in it except to go sob in the shower and pretend to eat to satisfy her family. Alec hadn’t left her side. He was hovering around her and all Izzy wanted to do was be alone. The moment Izzy had found out Clary had escaped she had locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.

 

Izzy wasn’t scared. She didn’t fear Clary. She was just heartbroken. She was in pain, and she couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Clary could do something like that. That Clary was in love with Simon, and not her. Izzy didn’t know what to do. Her life was in shambles and she didn’t have the energy to pick up the pieces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Simon walked out the guest room to see Rebecca standing in the living room he ran to pull his sister in for a hung. Rebecca returned the hug as she whispered soothingly, “Everything’s going to be okay Si. I love you.” Simon sobbed uncontrollably into his sister’s shoulder, “Becky… she… I… the news… everyone knows… did mom see oh my god she’ll know I’m gay.”

 

Rebecca pulled back from the embrace and sat Simon down on the couch, “Si, she knows. She isn’t happy.” Before Simon could freak out any further Rebecca cupped Simon’s face, “BUT that’s okay! You don’t need her! We don’t need her. We haven’t needed her in a long time Si. She wasn’t there for us when we needed us. She does not deserve to have this effect on you. I love you. You’re safe. They caught Clary. Luke is on his way to put her away personally. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat pressed up to Raphael’s side as they waited in the waiting room at Lily’s office. The space was luxurious and stylish. Simon tried distracting himself by analyzing the pictures around the room. He stared at this picture of the empire state building and counted every window he could. His counting was interrupted by Lily walking out of her office with a kind smile on her face, “Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was on the phone with another client. Come on in.”

 

Raphael and Simon got up at the same time and Raphael had his arm wrapped around Simon’s waist. Lily gave Raphael an apologetic smile, “Only Simon please. I would like to talk to him one on one before you can come in.” Simon glanced at Raphael nervously as the Latino removed his hand from Simon’s waist, “It’s alright Bebé. I’ll be right here.”

 

Simon fiddled with his fingers as he walked past Lily giving her anxious smile. Lily smiled as she closed the door behind herself. Lily gestured for Simon to sit on the couch towards the side of the room. Lily grabbed two bottle of waters and set it down on the table in front of the couch before she sat down on the love seat on the other side of the table. Lily analyzed Simon’s body language and noticed that he was on edge.

 

Lily smiled at Simon as she spoke, “Relax Simon. There’s no need to be nervous. We’re just going to talk, and then I’ll have Raphael come in.” Simon pulled at the sleeves of his sweater as he avoided Lily’s gaze, “I’m sorry… I just… I’m not really looking forward to being picked apart...” Lily shook her head lightly, “There’s no need to apologize for how you feel Simon and let me assure you I am not here to pick you apart. I am not here to judge. I’m just here to listen and help if you would like me to. Does that sound good?”

 

Simon glanced up Lily as he nodded his head softly. Lily smiled kindly, “Great. Now go ahead and relax. Sit however you are comfortable. Take a drink of water if you’d like. I would like you to just tell me everything.” Simon played with the hem of his sweater, “I… what do you mean? I…” Lily gave Simon a reassuring look, “Would you like me to ask you questions instead and you answer them?” Simon nodded meekly.

 

Lily nodded softly, “Okay. When did things take a turn for the worst?” Simon took a shaky breath, “When I got home one day to see a package full of pictures of me and Rapha. It came with a letter threating to get Rapha fired if I didn’t end things with him…”

 

Lily furrowed her brows as she nodded, “How did that make you feel?” Simon looked at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers, “It made me feel helpless. Scared. It made my heart hurt.” Lily nodded her head again, “Understandably so. Did things get better or worse from there?” Simon closed his eyes, “It got worse. Then better. Then worse than worse.”

 

Lily asked Simon to explain what he meant, and he caught the therapist up on everything that had happened. Lily already knew what had happened, but she wanted to hear it from Simon’s mouth because he needed to get it out. Lily looked at Simon with eyes full of compassion, “The things you went through are horrific enough to weigh down even the strongest people. Simon tell me how this all makes you feel?”

 

Simon felt his throat clench, “I feel guilty. It’s all my fault. I… I… Jace… Izzy… my best friend she… I feel responsible. Rapha would be better off without me. If I had never entered his life…” Lily have Simon a firm look, “Look at me Simon. This is not your fault. Blaming yourself for the actions of others will only lead you down a road of torment.” Simon nodded his head as he held back his tears. Lily shifted in her seat, “Simon do you feel safe? Right now?” Simon avoided Lily’s gaze as he whispered, “No…”

Lily sighed softly, “Alright. I’m going to call Raphael in.” Lily noticed Simon’s eyes light up and she took a mental note before she got up and walked to the door to invite Raphael in. Raphael rushed into the room and sat besides Simon. Lily watched as Simon automatically melted into Raphael as the Latino wrapped his arm around him. She noticed how Simon’s body language completely transformed.

 

Lily sat on the love seat across the couple once again, “Simon. I want you to be completely 100% honest. Do you feel safe now?”’ Simon closed his eyes as he engulfed himself in Raphael’s scent, “Yes.” Lily smiled as Raphael placed a kiss on Simon’s forehead, “Raphael, I have a question for you. Do you blame Simon for the tragic events that you two have been through?”

 

Raphael’s eyes shot up to Lily and down to Simon in shock as the Latin hurriedly responded, “No, no, no! Never!” Simon stared up at Raphael with watery eyes as Lily spoke up, “Simon would you like to tell Raphael what you said a few moments ago in regards to him?” Simon laid his head on Raphael’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, “I said you’d be better off without me. That if I hadn’t come into your life I wouldn’t have dragged you into all of this. I wouldn’t have caused so many people I care about pain. I’m the reason Jace died. I caused this all.”

 

Raphael cupped Simon’s cheek as he looked into Simon’s eyes, “What? Why? Bebé I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. None of this is your fault. Please don’t think like that. Every time you think those thoughts remember that I love you more than anything. You mean everything to me.” Simon sniffled, “I mean everything to you?” Raphael nodded eagerly. Simon wiped away his tears, “Then why didn’t you tell me you lost your job because of me?!”

 

Raphael gaped in shock, “I…” Simon closed his eyes, “I heard you telling Magnus… I thought you’d tell me, but you didn’t….” Raphael shifted as he grabbed Simon’s hands, “I didn’t want to worry you Bebé. I have it handled. Everything’s gonna be fine!”

 

Lily cleared her throat as she spoke up, “You two need to talk to each other. Communicate! Simon you need to share your feelings with Raphael and Raphael you have to be honest with Simon. Also, Simon you feel safe when you’re with Raphael but when you’re alone you’re on edge. My recommendation for that is that maybe you should take some self defense classes. Maybe boxing or Jiu-jitsu. Knowing some form of combat provides people with discipline and a sense of self confidence and safety that you lack. So, you can feel safe and secure on your own.”

  

 

* * *

 

 

A dark figure sat in a dingy living room watching the news on the flat screen TV. The news anchor spoke grimly as a picture of Clary popped up on the screen, “Clarissa Fray has been detained and she is behind bars. She is no longer a threat to citizens. Fortunately this seems to be the end of her horrific crimes.”

 

The figure chucked darkly, “Perfect. Everything is going according to plan.” The sound of heels clicking echoed in the room as a familiar voice spoke up, “So what now?” The figure responded, “We lay low. Wait. Watch. It’s too early to make a move.”

 

  

* * *

  

 

Raphael was lying on his stomach with Simon lying on top of him on their bed in Magnus’ guest room as the Latino was on his laptop looking up boxing and jiu-jitsu classes, “Bebé do you wanna do boxing or jiu-jitsu?” Simon just snuggled into Raphael’s back, “I don’t wanna. I don’t need it. I have you.” Raphael reached a hand behind him to ruffle up Simon’s hair, “I know, but I want you to have that sense of strength on your own. I’ll do it with you. I’m gonna sign us up for jiu-jitsu because I already know how to box.”

 

Simon perked up, “Wait you know how to box! Teach me how to box!” Raphael chuckled, “Alright then I guess that’s settled.” Raphael opened up another tab and began looking up real estate in Manhattan. Simon peaked at the laptop and he furrowed his brows, “Rapha why are you looking up new places?” Raphael hummed before he responded, “Oh I just wanted to get us a new place.”

 

Simon played with Raphael’s hair, “Why?” Raphael sighed, “I don’t want you to go back to the penthouse and feel… unsafe.” Simon shook his head in protest even though Raphael couldn’t see, “No way! That penthouse is where you told me you loved me for the first time. It’s where we made love for the first time. We had our first date there! It’s where you saved my life! I won’t let Clary take that away from us. Our love is stronger than her. I want to go home as soon as we can.” Raphael closed his eyes as he let out a breathless laugh, “I love you so much. We’ll go home soon, and I’ll handle everything with your apartment. I’ll cancel your lease and have your stuff collected.”


	3. There Is No Forgiveness

 

Simon took a deep breath as he looked at Izzy, “I’m not looking forward to this.” Izzy nodded her head as she opened the door, so they could enter the building, “I know but we need an education apparently.” Simon immediately felt all the eyes of everyone in the hallway on him and Izzy.

 

Simon ducked his head as he and Izzy made their way to the lecture hall. Izzy linked her arm with Simon’s as she tried to create a unified front. Simon smiled at Izzy gratefully as she glared at anyone who dared to look at Simon sideways. However, Izzy’s glares couldn’t stop the whispers.

 

As they entered the lecture hall all eyes in the room turned to them. Simon felt his stomach clench as he regretted his decision to return to his classes so soon. Simon and Izzy were half way to their seats when someone stood up to their right. It was Camille Belcourt, “Why don’t you look at that? The professor’s little whore is back. Too bad Santiago’s gone. Are you gonna get down on your knee’s for the new-“

 

Camille was cut off by Izzy shoving her roughly. Camille yelled out in shock as she fell back into her seat. Izzy bit out, “Shut the fuck up you little bitch. Speak to Simon like that again and I’ll fuckin-“ Simon pulled at Izzy’s arm to guide them towards their seat effectively ending Izzy’s threat, “It’s fine Izzy. Let’s just sit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once class was dismissed Izzy hugged Simon, “I’m so sorry I can’t walk you to your next class I have somewhere I need to be.” Simon took a deep breath as he pulled back out of the hug, “It’s alright. I can walk by myself.” After Izzy left the room Simon went up to the new Professor, who had taken Raphael’s position, to ask him for the material he had missed. Simon spoke up softly, “Mr. Aldertree… um I missed the past few classes because-“ Aldertree gave Simon a pitying look, “I’m aware of the reason.”

 

Simon looked at his shoes as he felt embarrassment creep up in his gut, “Um… right…” Aldertree looked behind Simon as he saw the last student walk out of the room. The new professor smirked as he walked towards Simon and placed a hand on the student’s arm, “Don’t be embarrassed. Who cares if you have a thing for professors? I’m sure you and I can be friends. Just like you and Santiago were.”

 

Simon looked up in shock at Aldertree’s closeness and words, “What?!” Simon tried to pull back but Aldertree wrapped an aggressive arm around Simon waist, “Oh you’re playing hard to get huh?” Simon struggled as he tried to get Aldertree’s hands off him, “Get off of me!” Aldertree chuckled darkly, “Oh now you want to close your legs? Your face was all over the news. Everyone knows how much of a slut you are.”

 

Simon felt bile rise up in his chest as Aldertree dragged his hand aggressively over Simon’s body. Simon yelled as he kneed Aldertree in the crotch as he ran out of the lecture hall crying. Simon didn’t stop running he ran out of the building and kept running. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he just need to run.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael sat in his new office at Santiago Tech. His office was contemporary with a beautiful view of the city. After Raphael had left his job at the university he decided he would become more involved in his company. Raphael had been catching up on the company’s latest contracts and reading through the financial statements of the company for the past five years.

 

Raphael had decided he wanted to institute a board of directors for the company. Even though as a private corporation they weren’t required to have a board of directors Raphael still felt as if the company needed a board of directors. Raphael was in the process of reading the company’s latest cash flow statement when his phone rang. It was Simon. Raphael picked up to hear Simon crying hysterically as the younger spoke through his sobs, “I-I- Rapha I’m downstairs they won’t let me up.”  

 

Raphael stood up immediately as he ran out of his office, “I’m coming Bebé! What’s wrong my love?” The ex-professor ran towards the elevator. He pushed the button impatiently but the elevator was 20 stories down. Raphael gave up on the elevator as he rushed towards the stairwell. Simon tried to get words out through his tears, but he was completely incoherent at this point.

 

Raphael picked up his pace as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He made it to the ground floor in a matter of minutes. He shoved the door open as he ran towards the lobby and shoved through the security guards who were blocking Simon from passing the security barrier, “Get away from him!”

 

Raphael was panting, from running down over 20 flights of stairs, as he pulled Simon into his arms immediately and rubbed Simon’s back and kissed the top of his head as he whispered, “I’m here Bebé. I’m here what’s wrong?” Simon just clutched onto Raphael as he continued to sob. Raphael looked at the guards and glared at them, “If you stop him from coming in ever again you’re fired. Now get the hell out of my way.”

 

The guards moved quickly as Raphael picked Simon up into his arms before he headed towards the elevator. Raphael pressed the elevator button with his elbow as he kept whispering words of comfort into Simon’s ears. Raphael’s felt his heart drop into his stomach as Simon’s only response was more tears.

 

Raphael rushed onto the elevator as leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with Simon still in his arms. He was so exhausted from running down those stairs that he had to sit down before his legs gave in. Raphael felt his throat tighten at the sight of his Bebé in such a state. Raphael’s voice crack as he pulled Simon close to his chest, “Please talk to me Bebé. Whatever it is. Tell me. I’ll fix it. I love you.”

 

Simon’s fist clung onto Raphael’s expensive shirt as he spoke to the best of his ability, “H- he- tou- _touched me!_ ” Raphael felt a growl growing deep within his chest as he tried to speak as calmly as he could because he didn’t want to scare Simon, “Who touched you?” Simon cried even louder as he sobbed out, “T-th-the new p-profes-sor.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A black cab pulled up in front of an ominous looking isolated building. Izzy looked towards the driver as she spoke, “Wait for me here. I won’t be long, but if I am I’ll pay for your time.” Izzy got out of the car as she walked towards the building the 8-floor building with no sign indicating what the building was for.

 

She walked through the automatic sliding doors to find a friendly looking receptionist directly in front of her. The receptionist smiled as she greeted Izzy as she approached the reception, “Hi, how may I help you.” Izzy stared at the receptionist warily. She couldn’t understand how the receptionist could be so cheery knowing where she was, “I’m here to visit a patient.”

 

The receptionist nodded her head as she continued to smile, “Sure. What’s the patient’s name?” Izzy tried to remain calm as she spoke, “Clary Fray.” Suddenly the receptionist’s smile faded, “I cannot allow that.” Izzy leaned across the desk as she glared at the receptionist, “Why not?” The receptionist cleared her throat nervously, “Ms. Fray is not allowed to have visitors.” Izzy snarled, “This isn’t about _Ms. Fray_ this is about me. The girl she buried alive five minutes after she told me she loved me.”

 

The receptionist’s eyes widened in shock as she stuttered out, “Oh- oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t recognize you. You’re the girl from the news.” Izzy stood up straight as she avoided the receptionist’s pitying gaze, “Yes, that’s me. Now can you understand why I need to see her?” The receptionist looked at Izzy with understanding eyes, “I understand why you need to see her, but I could lose my job for letting you see her.” Izzy reluctantly nodded before she walked away from the receptionist.

 

Izzy felt tears building up in her eyes as she walked out the building. She wiped away her tears as they ran down her face. In doing so she wasn’t able to see the person walking towards her as she bumped into him. Izzy stumbled back as she looked at the person in shock, “Luke?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark outside. Raphael had taken Simon back to Magnus’ loft and spent all day comforting his Bebé. When Simon had fell asleep Raphael kissed Simon’s forehead before he left the loft. Raphael pulled up to an industrial building in Brooklyn in a black Porsche.

 

The Latino got out of his car as he walked towards the building in long confident strides. He gave off an aura of power as he walked into the building and down the hallway until he entered a room towards the end of the hallway. Four men stood in the room while one man with a black bag over his head was tied down to a chair.

 

Raphael walked towards the man who was struggling in the chair and ripped the bag off his head as he growled, “You touched my Bebé.” Aldertree looked around disoriented as he tried to focus on where he was, “Wh-what??!” Raphael wrapped his hand around Aldertree’s throat as he yelled out viciously, “You touched my Bebé.”

 

Aldertree’s eye’s focused onto Raphael’s face, “Raphael?! The guy from the news? Bebé? What do you mean?” Raphael growled as he squeezed Aldertree’s throat even tighter, “Which hand?” Aldertree stuttered and Raphael squeezed harder as he yelled, “WHICH HAND DID YOU TOUCH HIM WITH?”

 

Aldertree felt tears escape his eyes as he gasped out, “Both…I’m so sorry! I won’t do it again I just thought he would…” Raphael removed his hand from Aldertree’s throat as he spoke dangerously soft, “Thought he would what?” Aldertree moved his gaze to the floor as he refused to answer the question.

 

Raphael stepped back as he ordered, “Untie him.” Aldertree looked up in shock as two guards untied him. Aldertree remained seated even though he was no longer tied up. Raphael glared at Aldertree, “Get up.” Aldertree fearfully asked, “Why did you untie me?”

 

Raphael snarled, “So you can attempt to defend yourself as I break your hands.” Aldertree stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall over, “No! I said I was sorry!” Raphael took off his expensive designer jacket as he handed it to one of the guards before he rolled up the sleeves of his button down shirt, “There is no forgiveness for anyone who hurts my Bebé.”

 

Aldertree tried to swallow his fear as he squared his shoulders as he ran towards Raphael screaming. Raphael smiled vindictively as he dodged Aldertree’s punch and grabbed his arm before he twisted it and behind Aldertree’s back. Raphael pulled Aldertree’s hair roughly, “You should’ve never even looked Simon’s way. This is going to hurt.” Raphael twisted Aldertree’s arm roughly and the sound of bone cracking echoed through the room only to be drowned out by Aldertree’s screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way of getting over the latest episode of Shadowhunters. RAPHAEL WOULD NEVER HURT HIS BEBE YOU FUCKING ASS WIPES!


	4. Working Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter you'll be rewarded with some smut if you make it to the endddd

Izzy sat in the passenger seat of Luke’s car. She looked out of the window. The sun was setting. She watched the trees as they sped past them.  Luke remained silent not knowing what to say. They had been driving for an hour. They had left the asylum an hour ago. Izzy hadn’t spoken a word. She was trying to distract herself. Trying not to think about what had just happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Flashback_

_Izzy avoided Luke’s gaze as the detective spoke, “Isabelle what are you doing here?” Izzy swallowed the lump in her throat, “No need to make this more difficult than it needs to be. You already know why I’m here. Don’t worry though I couldn’t see her. Hope that makes you happy.” Luke looked at Izzy with a confused look on his face “What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_Izzy felt anger engulf her as she glared at Luke. She snapped, “It means exactly what it’s supposed to! I never got the chance to talk to her. She buried me. Tried to kill me. I deserve to know why! I deserve it. I DESERVE CLOSURE! To know that it wasn’t me. That it wasn’t my fault. You’re so fucking selfish Luke! You can come her whenever you want to check up on her and talk to her. BUT SHE DIDN’T HURT YOU. You weren’t the one who she buried alive. You didn’t feel that burning sensation in your lungs as you tried not to give up on hope. You weren’t the one screaming, begging, pleading for someone to find me. To save me! You aren’t the one who wondered what you had done do deserve it. You weren’t the one who had accepted their death was imminent. That’s what that means!”_

_Izzy felt her throat burning from her yelling. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she pushed past Luke. The detective turned around and grabbed Izzy by the arm, “I’m sorry. You’re right. Let’s go.” Izzy sniffled as she looked at Luke suspiciously. Luke looked at Izzy with pleading eyes, “Let’s go inside.” Izzy felt her eyes water up even more as she ran into Luke’s arm, “Thank you. Thank you so much!”_

_Luke patted Izzy’s head before he walked them back inside the asylum. The receptionist looked at Izzy and spoke up, “I’m sorry but I already told you I can’t-“ The receptionist stopped talking as Luke pulled out his badge. The woman nodded her head as she spoke, “Very well then. Right this way.” The receptionist led them through a door that only opened when she entered a passcode into a keypad embedded in the wall. The woman walked them down a hall to an elevator and then again entered a code into a keypad on the wall which caused the elevator doors to open._

_The three of them entered the elevator and the woman pressed the button for the 8 th floor. Once the elevator landed they got off and followed the receptionist who had led them into a visiting room. The room was plain. Completely white. In the center of the room there was a metal table and 4 metal chairs. The receptionist gestured for them to sit as she spoke up, “I’ll have Ms. Fray brought in. Sit tight.”_

_Luke sat down as Izzy paced around the room. The pair turned their heads towards the door abruptly as it opened. Two men dressed in white walked in with Clary. Izzy felt her throat tighten as she stared at the girl she was still desperately in love with. Clary’s skin was paler than usual, she had heavy bags under her eyes, her hair was still as fiery as ever. Izzy watched as Clary’s eyes lit up as she noticed Izzy._

_The red head attempted to run towards Izzy with teary eyes and a desperate smile on her face, but the guards who brought her in held onto her. Luke and Izzy watched silently as the guards strapped Clary down on the chair in front of them. Clary spoke up desperately, “Izzy! I never thought I would see you again!” Luke looked towards Izzy to see the later wiping away tears before she scoffed, “Why are you upset that I didn’t die in the ditch you dug up for me?”_

_Clary’s face contorted with hurt, “I- Izzy you have to believe me. I didn’t do that. None of it was me!” Izzy looked at Clary in shocked disbelief before she turned to Luke, “She really is insane.” Izzy backed away from the table as she held on to her head, “I can’t do this.” Clary pleaded, “I’m not crazy Izzy! Luke! You guys have to believe me! It wasn’t me! She looks just like me! I don’t know how but she does! It was her!”_

_Izzy felt tears escape her eyes and Luke looked at Clary sympathetically, “I hope you’re getting the help you need here Clary.” Clary shook her head in frustration, “No! Luke! I’m not crazy! Listen to me! They have my mother!” Luke furrowed his brows, “Clary Jocelyn is fine…” Clary laughed as she shook her head, “You think if my mother was okay that she wouldn’t have come to visit me by now?” Luke remained silent as Izzy stared at Clary calculatingly. Clary continued, “When was the last time any of you heard from mom?” Clary waited for a response, “I’m not crazy. Izzy do you remember what I said to you the last time I saw you? I love you! That wasn’t a lie, and this isn’t either. I’m not asking you to get me out of here. In fact, I’m glad I’m in here. I’m safe. Its you all that I’m worried about. You think you’re safe, but you’re not because you didn’t lock up the real threat. You locked up an innocent girl.”_

_Izzy scoffed before she stormed out of the room, “She really is insane. I can’t do this.” Clary yelled after Izzy desperately, “IZZY I’M NOT CRAZY! I’M NOT LYING!” Clary turned to face Luke with a defeated look on her face, “Luke. If you don’t believe me that’s fine, but it won’t hurt you to check up on my mom right? She’s your friend. Call her. Do something. Find out the truth for yourself.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Raphael walked back into his and Simon’s room in Magnus’ loft as quietly as he could. Simon was sound asleep, and Raphael didn’t want to wake his boyfriend. The Latino carefully stripped down into his boxers before he got into bed. As Raphael’s head hit the pillow Simon turned around and snuggled up into the Latino’s chest mumbling, “Where were you?” Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon as he responded, “You’re supposed to be resting Bebé.” Simon let out a tired yawn, “I was but then I moved and noticed you weren’t next to me. I called for you, but Magnus told me you went out. I couldn’t fall asleep without you.”

 

Raphael felt a pang of guilt in his chest, “I’m sorry Bebé. I was just taking care of business.” Simon kissed Raphael’s chest, “There’s no need to apologize.” Raphael sighed, “How are you feeling?” The Latino could feel Simon cling onto him tighter as the nerd responded, “I’m okay. It… it could’ve been worse. I fended him off. I- I just want things to be normal. I’m not going to go to the dean or tell anyone. Rapha please don’t pressure me or tell anyone about this.” Raphael felt frustration flare up in his chest but the Latino kept himself calm by replaying Aldertree’s screams in his mind, “I’ll do whatever you want Bebé. I love you. I’m here for you, but I would like it if you maybe spoke to Lily about this.” Simon just snuggled into Raphael deeper as he whispered, “I don’t want to talk about it. Please. Just hold me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

1 week Later

 

Izzy sat impatiently in the waiting room outside of Maryse’s office. Izzy groaned as she complained, “Ughhh! I’m her daughter why is she making me wait right now Simon!” Simon chuckled as he flipped through his textbook as he responded, “She’s the Dean she has a job to do Izzy.” Izzy rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth to respond but her words got stuck in her throat at sight of who walked out of her mother’s office.

 

Izzy hit Simon on the shoulder repeatedly. Simon shrugged his shoulder as he complained, “Hey! Calm down! Just wai-“ Simon cut himself off when he looked up to see a bruised and battered Aldertree walking out of Maryse’s office. It had been a week since Simon had seen the man. Aldertree had cancled every class for the past week and now here was with a black eye that was swollen shut, a busted lip, a full arm cast on his right arm, and a cast on both of his hands. Izzy rushed into her mother’s office as Simon watched in shock as Aldertree limped straight up to him and spoke up, “I’m sorry Simon. I’m so sorry. You’ll never see my face again.” Without another word Aldertree limped his way out of the room as fast as he could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael was sitting with the CFO of Santiago tech who was a longtime friend of his mother. The two were discussing budgeting plans for the new office that the company was going to open in Mexico when Simon came barging through the office door. Raphael looked up in shock before he smiled, “Bebé, I didn’t know you were stopping by. This is Mr. Rodriguez. He’s the CFO of Santiago Tech as well as a longtime family friend.”

 

Simon smiled politely at the man as he walked towards him and held out his hand to shake, “Hello Mr. Rodriguez. I’m Simon.” The elderly man chuckled as he shook Simon’s hand, “Oh I know who you are! Guadalupe has been talking my ears off about you. She’s going to be so jealous I met you before her. I’ll leave you two love birds alone. We were pretty much done here.”

 

 

Simon blushed as Mr. Rodriguez got up from his seat and addressed Raphael, “I’ll have my assistant bring over my final notes. Just let me know if you’d like to change anything.” Raphael nodded, “Sounds good. Thanks.” Once Mr. Rodriguez left the office Simon shut the door behind him before he walked up to Raphael and stood beside him fidgeting with his fingers.

 

 

Raphael raised a brow as he smiled at Simon, “Why are you hovering over me like that Bebé?” Simon replied softly, “Oh, I was just wondering where you were that night last week. You know when I told you what… Aldertree did to me. I’m just asking because since then all of his classes have been cancelled and today he walked out of the dean’s office looking like he got hit by a truck… He apologized to me and said I’d never see his face again.”

 

 

Raphael avoided Simon’s gaze he as clasped his hands together, “Sounds like karma hit him like a ton of bricks.” Simon hummed as he nodded his head, “That didn’t answer my question. Which leads me to think that my gut feeling is right, and you have something to do with Aldertree’s current state.” Raphael shrugged his shoulders casually, “So, what if I did? So, what if I snapped his fucking arm? He touched my Bebé he should count his blessings that all I did was rough him up a bit. I even gave him the chance to defend himself.”

 

 

Simon gaped at Raphael as he furrowed his brows as he whispered in disbelief, “So you assaulted and battered a man. Rapha…” Raphael looked at Simon with worry in his eyes, “Would you look at me differently if I said I’d do it again? With no regret? Because I would do it again. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you and get away with it. Never. You’ve been through too much. Please Bebé don’t look at me like that.” Simon shook his head as he huffed, “Look at you like what?” Raphael closed his eyes as he felt fear freeze over his body, “Like you don’t recognize who you’re looking at.”

 

 

Raphael kept his eyes closed until he felt the familiar weight of Simon in his lap. The Latino opened his eyes in shock to see Simon straddling him. The nerd looked into Raphael’s eyes lovingly as he cupped his face, “No dumby. I was looking at you like you’re my hero… because you are my hero.” Simon leaned in to plant a passionate kiss on Raphael’s lips.

 

For the past few weeks of his life Simon hadn’t been able to feel safe. With all that he’s been through Simon felt lost, and having Raphael take such a drastic step for him made the nerd feel protected. Simon felt safe. In Raphael’s arms. In his boyfriend’s embrace. Ever since Clary was taken away Simon only felt safe when he was with Raphael. Simon wanted to engulf himself in that feeling. 

 

Simon bit onto Raphael’s lip as he began to unbutton Raphael’s shirt. The Latino groaned into the kiss before he pulled back, “Bebé are you sure? You’ve been through so much you don’t need to-“ Simon shut Raphael up by diving in for another heated kiss before he pulled back, “I’m sure. I need you. _Right now_.” Raphael’s chest heaved as he whispered, “Here?” Simon bit his lip, “Yes.”

 

Raphael kissed Simon softly before he reached for the landline on his desk to press a button. In a matter of seconds Raphael’s assistant’s voice rang through the phone speaker, “Yes, Mr. Santiago?” Raphael responded, his voice hoarse from arousal, “Don’t let anyone into my office. I need privacy.” The assistant responded, “Of course.” The line went dead, and Simon dove in for another rough kiss. Simon groaned as one of Raphael’s hands grabbed the back of his neck and the other roamed his back until it landed on his ass.

 

Simon arched his back as he lifted his ass up so Raphael could grab it firmly. The Latino took full advantage as he dragged his other and to grab Simon’s other ass cheek. Raphael roughly palmed Simon’s ass as he traced the outline of Simon’s hole through his pants. Simon moaned as he worked on the buttons of Raphael’s shirt. The nerd pulled back to whisper against his lovers lip, “I prepped myself in the bathroom before I came here. I’m good to go.”

 

Raphael felt Simon’s words go straight to his cock as he stood up with Simon in his arms. The Latino laid Simon out on his desk before he made his way the nerd’s body. Raphael frantically worked on Simon’s pants before he pulled the nerd’s pants down to his knees. Simon wasn’t even wearing underwear. Raphael groaned at the sight of Simon’s cock. It was _dripping_. The Latino felt his mouth water at the site of his lover’s manhood.

 

Raphael felt his breath shorten at the sight. The Latino’s chest began to heave as he slowly leaned down to hungrily lick along Simon’s cock. Simon’s head dropped back causing his head to hang off the edge of Raphael’s desk as he gripped onto the edge of the desk with his hands. Simon gasped out in pleasure as Raphael continued to lick up the nerd’s cock.

 

Raphael hummed as he savored the taste of Simon’s cock, “So beautiful. So delicious. So _mine_.” Raphael worked Simon’s balls into his mouth as his nimble fingers worked their way towards Simon’s entrance. Simon was a moaning mess as Raphael pushed his fingers into Simon’s prepped hole. Raphael hummed as he felt his fingers slip into Simon with ease, “You _are_ ready huh?” Simon breathed out, “Yes. Please. _Rapha!_ ”

 

The sound of Simon desperately moaning his name pulled a growl out of Raphael as the Latino stood up abruptly to work on his belt. Simon turned over onto his stomach as Raphael unzipped his dress pants to pull his cock out. The Latino unbuttoned his dress shirt before he spread Simon’s ass cheeks to lick the nerd’s pink hole. Simon tried to spread his legs as wide as he could, but his pants that were pooled at his ankles didn’t give him much wiggle room.

 

Raphael began to eat Simon out hungrily causing the nerd to scream out, “ _Please Rapha! Please!_ ” Raphael gave Simon’s hole one last lick before he stood up straight to grab Simon’s waist as he slid his hard cock inside his boyfriend’s waiting hole. Simon sighed in content as he felt Raphael’s full length inside him. The nerd pressed his face down on Raphael’s desk as he crumpled the papers on Raphael’s desk with his hands as he arched his back.

 

Raphael groaned as he slowly pulled his cock out of Simon’s tight hole before he snapped his hips forward causing Simon to hiss. The Latino picked up his pace a little as Simon pushed himself up with his arms. Simon kept one hand on the desk as he twisted his torso to reach his other hand around Raphael’s neck. The nerd twisted his neck to pull Raphael in for a heated kiss. Raphael hummed as he dove his tongue into Simon’s mouth as he increased the power behind his thrusts.

 

Raphael kept his pace up and room was full of the sound of Raphael’s balls slapping against Simon’s ass and the sounds of their moans being stifled by their kiss. Raphael shifted the angle of his hips a bit before he thrusted into Simon again causing him to his Simon prostate dead on. The nerd pulled out of the kiss as he gasped out in pure pleasure. Raphael bit his lip as he made it a point to hit Simon’s prostate over and over again causing his boyfriend to moan uncontrollably.

 

Simon reached back to grab onto Raphael’s waist as he breathed out, “Stop… stop…” Raphael paused his thrusts as he looked at Simon feeling worried all of a sudden, “Is everything alright Bebé?” Simon took a moment to catch his breath as he pushed back before he pulled Raphael’s cock out of his ass. Simon turned around to pop off his shoes and socks before he kicked off his pants, “You were gonna make me cum too early Rapha.” Simon bit his lip as he pushed Raphael down onto his seat before he pushed Raphael’s thighs apart.

 

Raphael watched Simon with hungry eyes as the nerd slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned Simon turned around before he carefully positioned himself so he could slide Raphael’s fat cock into his ass. Simon whined softly as he leaned back against Raphael. Raphael took a shaky breath as Simon wrapped his left arm around Raphael’s neck for support before the nerd delicately placed his feet on the arms of Raphael’s chair.

 

Raphael twisted his head to the right so his lips could meet Simon’s for a desperate kiss full of tongue. Simon moaned into the kiss as he began to bounce on Raphael’s cock. Raphael groaned as he pulled out of the kiss to look down at Simon’s leaking erection bouncing side to side as the nerd kept up his pace. Raphael felt his mouth water at the sight as he dragged a hand down Simon’s perfectly pale chest before he grazed the nerd’s abs until he finally grabbed Simon’s cock.

 

Simon whined desperately when Raphael began jerking his cock off, “ _Fuckkkkk!_ ” The nerd began to roll his hips as he clenched on harder around Raphael’s tick cock causing the Latino’s breath to hit. Simon could tell Raphael was close so he began to hectically ride Raphael’s cock. In a matter of seconds Simon felt Raphael’s cock throbbing inside him. The nerd moaned at the feeling of Raphael emptying his load in his hole. Simon twisted his head to pull Raphael in for another kiss as the Latino tightened his grip on Simon’s cock. Simon whined into the kiss as Raphael picked up his pace pulling Simon over the edge. Simon came all over his abs in thick spurts of cum. Raphael milked his lover’s sensitive cock until he had drained Simon of every ounce of cum he could.

 

 

 


	5. Sleepover

Izzy barged into Luke’s office effectively startling the detective who was going through a case. She placed her hands on the edge of the other’s desk as she leaned over him and demanded, “I’ve been avoiding Simon for over a week because of what Clary said and he thinks I’m wallowing in my sadness so he’s forcing me to have a sleepover with him for the weekend. Have you looked into what Clary said?” Before Luke could respond the precinct security guard came running into the room breathless, “Luke I tried to stop her but she slid past me.” Luke raised his hand silencing the security guard, “It’s alright Justin. She’s a friend. You can go.”

 

As the security guard left Luke looked at Izzy skeptically, “I thought you didn’t believe her…” Izzy folded her arms defensively as she avoided Luke’s gaze, “Well I just- I- ugh just answer the question Luke!” The detective raised his eyebrows before he sighed and rubbed at his face in tension, “I tried to contact Joslyn, but she wouldn’t answer my calls. I stopped by her place and she wasn’t there someone else lives there now. I stopped by her store and it was up for sale. She’s gone.” Izzy’s eyes widened, “Was Clary telling the truth then?!”

 

Luke shrugged, “Maybe. Or Joslyn just moved. Her daughter went crazy and she just needed to get out of this city. Her ex turned out to be a psycho and her daughter is locked up in a psych ward for killing someone and trying to kill her best friend. That’s a valid reason to drop off the map. There’s no concrete evidence Izzy.” Izzy huffed, “Well you’re a detective so find some evidence before I handle this my way. I’m seeing Simon tonight. If he asks me what’s been on my mind I’m gonna have to lie. And I hate lying to my best friend. Figure it out Luke. If she’s right we’re all in danger. Especially Simon. He deserves to know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon pouted as he sat on the bed watching Raphael get ready, “Do you have to go to this stupid meeting thing tonight?!?” The elder chuckled as he slid on his blazer, “Yes Bebé! I told you! I’m speaking to Lydia Branwell and Meliorn Fae tonight. I need to close a deal with them asap. We need them to build our new office in Mexico. They have the best engineers and architects. Santiago tech needs to have the best of the best.” The nerd rolled his eyes, “Fine I guess that’s kind of important. Izzy’s sleeping over for the weekend. So, you will be coming home to an empty bed. Where is this meeting again?”

 

Raphael walked towards his lover looking like a model fresh off the runway, “Am I being punished? I can’t possibly find sleep without you.” The Latino leaned down to place a kiss on Simon’s forehead as the younger huffed, “Maybe you are being punished. Deal with it old man! Now answer my question!” Raphael laughed as he responded, “We’re going to some place called Blue in midtown.” Simon scrunched his nose, “What the heck is that?” The Latino shrugged his shoulders, “I have no clue I’ve never heard of it. I’m guessing it’s an exclusive restaurant. I tried having my assistant look it up and she said nothing came up, but it is what it is. Lydia and Meliorn insisted that we have our meeting at this place.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy and Simon were curled up in blankets and pillows on the massive couch in Raphael’s penthouse. Izzy spoke up, “How does it feel being back here?” Simon spoke through a mouthful of popcorn, “It feels great. Rapha had all my stuff moved from my old apartment. Avoiding my mother is my number one priority right now.” Izzy sighed, “Well I don’t think that’s the best way to deal with your mother. But I can’t blame you.”

 

Magnus walked in from the kitchen with a tray with three mugs full of hot chocolate, “No mother talk tonight. This is a happy place. Where is Raphael by the way? He would never miss a chance to cuddle up with you.” Simon gratefully grabbed the cup from the tray Magnus had placed in front of him, “Didn’t he tell you? He’s at some meeting for the new office he wants to build in Mexico.” Magnus nodded his head as he sat down beside Simon, “Ahhh! Okay makes sense. I’ve told Raphael not to talk to me about business. It’s rather boring.”

 

Izzy took a sip of her hot chocolate and hummed in delight before she questioned, “Isn’t this an odd hour for a meeting?” Simon shrugged, “I thought so too, but Rapha doesn’t even know the place where the meeting is happening. His assistant couldn’t even find it online. So, I’m guessing Lydia and Meliorn are just odd people.”

 

Magnus scrunched his nose, “Where is the meeting happening?” Simon responded, “Some place called Blue in Midtown.” Magnus’ mouth fell open as he let out a horrified gasp, “Simon! Why would they hold a meeting at a place like that!?!?!” Izzy looked at Magnus in shock, “Wait what?!” Simon gaped, “What do you mean a place like that????” Magnus blurted, “Blue is a super upscale strip club. I know that because I know the owner. They keep it discrete because it’s for the elite.”

 

Izzy got up and put her mug down on the table as she placed her hands on her hips, “Oh hell no! Get ready boys. We have a strip club to raid.” Magnus nodded eagerly as he pulled Simon up off the couch, “This is going to be fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating this fic in over a month and sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer and super juicy!


	6. Fetish

 

It turned out that Raphael happened to know Lydia and Meliorn from high school. It was a pleasant surprise. Over dinner the trio caught up on life and everything that had happened throughout the years. Once the servers had removed their dishes from the table the hostess led the trio further into the restaurant.

 

Raphael looked around in confusion, “Where are we going.”

 

Lydia giggled as Meliorn smirked, “We’re going to get some dessert.”

 

The Latino raised a perfectly sculpted brow as he followed the hostess into a rather large room. There were three rather large sofas meant of a single person in the room. There was a deep blue velvet curtain dividing the room in half.

 

Raphael sat in the chair in the middle while Lydia sat to the chair to his right and Meliorn sat on the chair to his left. The seats were spaced apart so the Latino couldn’t whisper as he questioned, “What the hell is going on?”

 

Lydia hummed as he bit her lip, “You’ll see.”

 

As Raphael opened his mouth to respond the blue curtains began to open to reveal three scantly dressed men on stage. Lydia and Meliorn whistled as Raphael’s eyes shot wide open as he yelped, “What the fuck guys!!?”

 

Lydia laughed, “We already knew we were gonna accept this deal with Santiago tech so we wanted to celebrate!”

 

Raphael shook his head, “I can’t do this.”

 

Meliorn tried to reassure Raphael, “Don’t worry! This place is completely confidential. All the employees have to sign NDA’s. They won’t say a word.”

 

The Latino shook his head, “I don’t care! I have a boyfriend, and I love him I’m not doing this!”

 

Lydia sighed dreamily, “Good looking and loyal. Do you have a straight twin brother?”

 

Meliorn rolled his eyes, “Shut up Lydia! Fine Raphael. You don’t have to do this. Just give us fifteen minutes and we’ll head out.”

 

Raphael nodded as two of the men on the stage walked towards Lydia and Meliorn and led them to two doors on opposite ends of the room.  The third man on the stage slowly made his way to Raphael, “Are you sure you don’t want a little show?” The Latino placed his right foot on his left knee as he crossed his arms and shifted lower in the chair to look up at the ceiling; making it crystal clear that he didn’t want to be touched.

 

Raphael’s voice was dead serious, “I’m absolutely sure. You can leave now. Thanks.”

 

The dancer huffed as he walked away. As Raphael heard the other man’s footsteps die down the Latino mumbled to himself, “I just wanna be home with Simon right now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon squealed as Izzy and Magnus dragged him through the dressing room of the upscale strip club. Dancers were changing out of and into their costumes with no regard to the fact that there were others around watching. One of the dancers was complaining to another as he changed out of his “work” clothes, “I don’t fucking know what his problem is. Said he had a boyfriend and he didn’t want a lap dance. Like how fucking cute is your boyfriend? Never seen a loyal man show up here before. Like what the fuck is he doing here anyways. He’s also so fucking cute it’s not fair.”

 

The other dancer whistled, “Where is he right now?”

 

“He’s in the main fucking lounge. Waiting for his two other friends. I’m so irritated. UGH!”

 

Izzy whisper yelled into Simon’s ear as she and Magnus pushed Simon down the hall, “OMG that has to be Raphael they’re talking about he’s so freaking cute!” Magnus opened a door at the end of the hall before Izzy shoved Simon into the room.

 

Simon yelped as he looked around the room, which happened to be a dressing room. The dressing room had a professional vanity and rack full of barely there clothes. Leather. Lots of leather. Izzy shoved Simon onto the dressing chair.

 

Simon chuckled nervously as he tried to get up out of the chair, “Guys I don’t think this is a good idea.” Magnus pushed the nerd back into the seat as he smirked, “Oh no honey this is a perfect idea. Izzy darling choose an outfit for Sherman. I’ll fix him up.” Izzy squealed, “This is gonna be so much fun. Best sleepover ever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raphael looked at his watch impatiently. Only five minutes had passed since Lydia and Meliorn had left the room. The Latino pulled out his phone to shoot Simon a text when all of a sudden he heard footsteps on the stage in front of him. Raphael shifted up in his seat to look at the stage, and the sight that met his eyes caused him to drop his phone to the ground.

 

Simon stood on the stage decked out in head to toe leather. The nerd was wearing a barley there leather chest belt that intricately wrapped around Simon’s muscly chest & arms, and form fitting black leather chaps with black leather underwear beneath. The outfit left nothing to the imagination. It was clear that Simon was sporting a very prominent hard on as he walked seductively towards his lover.

 

Raphael’s mouth watered at the sight, “Bebé I-[ I promise I didn’t know this place was a- whatever it is.” The younger didn’t respond to his lover as he straddle Raphael and sat comfortably on his lap. The Latino continued, “I swear Bebé. I didn’t even look at another man I-“ Simon cut his lover off, “I know. I trust you.” The elder let out a sigh of relief before he questioned, “Then what are you doing here?”

Simon ran his hands along Raphael’s chest, “When I told Mags where your meeting was he immediately knew what this place was and told me, and we decided that it wouldn’t be fair for you to be stuck here with nothing to do.”

 

Raphael bit his lip as Simon slowly rolled his hips, “Do you like what I’m wearing Daddy?” The Latino growled, “Watch your mouth before I take you right here right now.” The younger gaped innocently as he feigned shock, “Oh no! We wouldn’t want that now would we.” Simon got up and walked towards the staircase on the side of the stage. Raphael stared shamelessly as his lover’s leather clad bubble butt. Simon looked back and questioned in an innocent voice, “Daddy, are you coming?”

 

Raphael stood up slowly. His eyes focused on Simon. The Latino exuded dominance and it sent shivers down Simon’s spine. The nerd quickly composed himself as he turned around and made his way to the stairs. He made it a point to sway his hips as he ascended the staircase. Raphael let out a low growl as his eyes honed in on his lover’s hips.

 

Simon smirked in satisfaction as he lead them towards a pair of frosted glassed double doors. The scantly dressed nerd pushed the doors open and walked in. Raphael took a deep breath before he entered the room to see a massive red semicircle couch in the center of the room and not to far from the sofa was a stage. In the center of the stage there was a ceiling to floor pole. Raphael felt his dick grow even harder as he walked towards the red sofa and sat on it with his legs spread wide apart.

 

Simon bit his lip as the lights dimmed down and the lights above the stage shined over him. Music blasted in the room as Simon grabbed onto the pole with one hand.

 

_Take it or leave it  
Baby take it or leave it_

 

Simon moved around the pole and leaned against it.

  
_But I know you won't leave it_   
_'Cause I know that you need it_

Raphael watched with hungry eyes as his lover spread his legs and slowly slid down the pole.

  
_Unh, look in the mirror_  
 _When I look in the mirror_  
 _Baby I see it clearer_  
 _Why you wanna be nearer_

Simon slid his hand down his toned abs and grabbed his own cock.

_I'm not surprised_  
_I sympathize, ah_  
 _I can't deny_  
 _Your appetite, ah_

Simon slid back up on the pole before he turned around and presented his ass to his lover.

 

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_

Raphael watched Simon seductively hump the pole before he wrapped a leg around it and spun himself in the air.

 

 _You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_  
 _You got a fetish for my love_

Raphael balled his fists up in a futile attempt to keep himself grounded, but how can he stay grounded when Simon was giving him a show.

_Reaching your limit_  
_Say you're reaching your limit_  
 _Going over your limit_  
 _But I know you can't quit it_

Simon maneuvered himself on the pole skillfully until he was close to the ceiling. The nerd gracefully twisted his body around the pole as he lowered himself to the ground.

  
_Something about me_  
 _Got you hooked on my body_  
 _Take you over and under and twisted up like origami_

Raphael was up on his feet before Simon’s feet even touched the ground. When Simon landed on the ground he simply placed a hand on the Latino’s shoulder and pushed Raphael down onto his knees.

_I'm not surprised_  
_I sympathize, ah_  
 _I can't deny_  
 _Your appetite, ah_

Raphael desperately ran his nose along Simon’s leather clad erection taking in the musky scent of his lover’s arousal. The Latino quickly opened his mouth up to run his tongue along the length. Simon grabbed onto his lover’s hair and guided Raphael’s mouth along his clothes erection.

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_

Simon pulled Raphael up to his feet before he pushed the other back to the red leather couch. The nerd turned around and presented his ass to Raphael, for what the Latino thought was the 100th time that night. In that moment Raphael had lost all his patience as he grabbed Simon’s legs and plopped them on his shoulders. The action caused the nerd yelp as he quickly placed his arms on the ground to keep himself from falling on his face.

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_  
 _You got a fetish for my love_

Raphael didn’t waste any time in pulling down Simon’s leather underwear, so he could run his tongue between his lover’s perfect cheeks. Simon moaned out in shock as he felt his lover’s wet tongue wedge it’s way through his butt cheeks, “Hmmm someone’s _hungry_.” Raphael’s tongue was insistent with desperate and sloppy licks. Simon couldn’t prevent himself from shaking his ass in the Latino’s face. Raphael moaned in appreciation as he felt Simon’s beautiful ass jiggle on his face.

_The way you walk, the way you talk_  
_I blame you 'cause it's all your fault_  
 _Ya playin' hard, don't turn me off_  
 _Ya acting hard, but I know you soft_  
 _You my fetish, I'm so with it_

Raphael growled as he grabbed firmly onto Simon’s hips as he slid down the couch. The Latino didn’t stop until Simon was completely seated on his face. Raphael tilted his head to the side so he could speak, “Ride my face Bebé.” Simon felt goosebumps allover his body as he whined, “ _Yes Daddy!_ ” The nerd propped himself up on his knees as he rolled his hips over Raphael’s face. Simon groaned as Raphael tongue fucked him.

  
_All these rumors bein' spreaded_  
 _Might as well go 'head and whip it_  
 _'Cause they sayin' we already did it_  
 _Call on Gucci if you ever need and                                                                                                                                                                                                                         I'll be South Beach in the drop top gleamin'_  
 _Water diamonds, Aquafina_  
 _Just need you in a blue bikini_

Simon involuntarily rolled his eyes back from the shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. The nerd moved off of Raphael’ face when he felt himself get too close to the edge. The Latino quickly got up on his feet and unbuckled his belt before he tossed it on the couch. Raphael wrapped his leather belt around Simon’s wrists effectively tying the nerd hands behind his back. The action surprised the nerd, “Getting a little kinky tonight huh?” The elder unbuttoned and unzipped his pants so he could pull his cock out, “Just following your example baby.”

 

_You got a fetish for my love_  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
 _Don't see a point in blaming you_  
 _If I were you, I'd do me too_

Raphael quickly flipped them over so he was sitting down on the couch with Simon on his lap, “Ride me. _Please_ ” Simon smirked as he lifted himself up on his knees to reach back with his restricted hands. Once Simon got a hold on his lover’s erection he skillfully guided it to his waiting hole. He sunk onto Raphael’s cock slowly before he began pounding down onto the length with no mercy.

_You got a fetish for my love_

Raphael began to pant heavily as Simon clenched around his cock with all his strength, “FUCK Bebé! You’re perfect. So fucking perfect.”

_  
I push you out and you come right back_

Simon soaked up all the praise he was being showered with as he let out a needy whine. Raphael gripped Simon’s neck to run his thumb over the younger’s pulse, “You’re everything I need. Only you can drive me to edge like this.”

_  
Don't see a point in blaming you_

Simon gasped as he felt Raphael’s other hand wrap around his cock. The Latino began pumping his lovers dick as he started matching Simon’s movement with his thrusts effectively pushing Simon over the edge.

_  
If I were you, I'd do me too_

Simon came all over Raphael’s Gucci suit. A few spurts of Simon’s cum even landed on the Latino’s face. The elder hummed as he licked up whatever cum he could catch with his tongue. Simon began to ride Raphael’s cock like a mad man until he felt his hole being pumped up with the Latino’s seed.

_  
You got a fetish for my love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I've just been so sad that Shadowhunters was canceled. Like Saphael is literally nonexistent in the show but now that it's canceled I'm scared that Saphael is going to disappear slowly.


	7. Shifting Gears

 

**_The Precinct: Luke’s Office_ **

 

 

Izzy had been waiting impatiently in Luke’s office for over 10 minutes. The detective had called her in telling her to come by the precinct after class. The brunette was leaning against Luke’s desk facing the door as she tapped her foot nervously. It had been a week since she had demanded Luke to look into Jocelyn and she had had enough. Hanging out with Simon and not being able to confide in her best friend had been killing her.

 

Izzy looked up as Luke entered the room. The detective closed the door behind him as he raised a brow, “Seriously Izzy. There’s two perfectly fine chairs for you to sit on yet you sit on my desk. Rude.” Izzy rolled her eyes as she got off the desk and plopped down on the chair, “Seriously Luke. You tell me to get here and then make me wait. Rude.”

 

Luke sat down on his seat and let out a defeated laugh as he rubbed at his eyes. Izzy shifted in her seat as she looked at Luke worriedly, “What?” Luke propped his elbows on the desk as he closed his eyes and hid his face behind his balled fists, “Jocylen is missing. The last time she was seen was upstate. She sold her house and her store took all the cash out of her bank account and made her way upstate and then poof. She’s gone.”

 

Izzy’s eyes widened, “Luke… that means that Clary was right… I need to tell Simon.” Izzy stood up abruptly causing Luke to stand up as well, “We don’t know that! Clary is in a mental institute we can’t believe what she says. She could very well be the one to have made her mom disappear before everything went down.”

 

Izzy paced around the office as she shook her head, “Simon needs to know. Even if Clary isn’t telling the truth.” Luke shook his head firmly, “Simon is finally in a good place. He doesn’t need to hear about any of this not until I find concrete evidence. I have my men watching him. He’s safe. Don’t worry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Santiago Tech: Raphael’s Office_ **

 

 

Simon was lying on top of Raphael on the luxurious couch in the Latino’s office. The nerd cuddled into his boyfriend as he inhaled the other’s scent. He felt warmth engulf his body as Raphael tightened his arms around his body. The pair had become accustomed to their daily cuddle routine.

 

After class Simon would stop by Raphael’s office so they could have lunch together, and after lunch they would cuddle for as long as they could. Until someone came into Raphael’s office to ask for something or until Simon’s alarm rang letting them know it was time for Simon to head out for his next class.

 

This time it was Simon’s alarm and the Latino groaned as he held on to his boyfriend even tighter, “Nooooo!”

 

Simon chuckled as he placed his hands on Raphael chest to push himself up to look his boyfriend in the eyes, “Sometimes I forget that you’re actually older than me.”

 

Raphael pouted as the nerd got up onto his feet to grab his jacket. The Latino propped himself up on to his elbows as he watched his boyfriend shrug on a jacket, “Good luck on your final Bebé.”

 

Simon turned around kiss his boyfriend, “Thank you!”

 

As Simon walked towards the door Raphael called out after him, “Hey Bebé! Don’t forget I’m picking you after class we’ve got that double date with Mags and Alec!”

 

Simon turned around to smile brightly at his boyfriend, “Alright I’ll see you then. Love you!”

 

As Simon walked out the door Raphael shouted, “I love you more!”

 

In the matter of seconds Simon’s head popped through the door, “No I love you to infinity and beyond!”

 

Simon ran off for real this time leaving Raphael smiling to himself like a dopey love struck idiot, “I really fell in love with a nerd. Who would’ve ever thought…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Simon’s College_ **

 

 

Simon ran out of the building and rushed his way towards the expensive electric blue Porsche that was waiting for him in front of the school.

 

Once the nerd was settled down in the passage seat he leaned over to give Raphael a soft kiss, “Thanks for picking me up, but could you not show up in a different luxury car every time you do pick me up.”

 

Raphael arched a perfectly sculpted brow at his boyfriend as he feigned offense, “Forgive me for trying to make sure my Bebé is well taken care of.”

 

Simon swatted Raphael on the chest playfully causing the Latino to scream out, “Hey! Don’t hit the driver!”

 

The nerd giggled as he spoke, “Stop! Seriously Rapha! The kids in school are spreading rumors that I ditched you for some sugar daddy or drug dealer!”

 

Raphael let out a shocked gasp, “Simon! Bebé when were you going to tell me you were leaving me for El Chapo!”

 

Simon groaned as Raphael broke into a fit of laughter causing the nerd to grumble, “I had to fall in love with an idiot!”

 

Raphael sent an adorable cheesy smile towards Simon and the nerd felt his heart melt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they made it to the restaurant the couple was escorted to their table in a closed off private part of the restaurant, where Alec and Magnus were already waiting for them.

 

As Magnus caught sight of the couple his eyes lit up as he stood up to hug Simon and Raphael, “That you for gracing us with your presence!”

 

Simon chuckled, “I’m sorry! My professor let us out late!”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes as he sat down, “It was only five minutes calm down. You’re such a drama queen.”

 

Magnus gasped as he looked at Alec, “Alexander! You must defend my honor!”

 

Alec took a sip of his wine before he spoke, “Baby I’m with Raphael on this one. You are a drama queen.”

 

The two couples soon fell into a vibrant conversation full of laughter, which briefly came to a pause as everyone placed their orders. 

 

Alec let out a content sigh before he spoke, “I’m so glad to see you guys happy. I feel like we should all get away from NYC. Us four and Izzy? One our classes are done. What do you guys think?”

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in agreement, “That is a wonderful idea! We should most definitely invite Lily as well! It’ll be so much fun!”

 

Simon shifted in his seat uncomfortably because he wasn’t really in a position to be able to afford to go on a trip. 

 

Raphael on the other hand grabbed onto Simon’s hand, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. We all deserve some time away after everything we’ve been through.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A blond haired boy walked into a dingy poorly lit make shift office and plopped down onto one of the two chairs in front of the desk, “A little birdie told me that the gang is going on a vacay.”

 

The chair on the other end of the desk turned around revealing a woman who looked exactly like Clary. Except this woman had platinum blond hair and her eyes were cold and ruthless, “I don’t have time for your games Sebastian. Get to the point.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Catherine! You my sister are no fun! What I mean is that Simon and Raphael are planning on going on vacation soon. It would be the perfect opportunity for us to wreak some havoc.”

 

Catherine pursed her lips in indifference, “Where are they going?”

 

Sebastian huffed as he shrugged, “I have no clue they haven’t decided yet, but you’ll be the first to know once I find out.”

 

Catherine nodded, “Fine, but we’ll have to run this by father before we take action. He’s already upset with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been centuries since I worked on this story! I'm so sorry guys I've been way too busy. I hope you all are still into this story! I'm gonna make an effort to update it at least once a month. Let me know what you all think!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?!


End file.
